Om Nom
Om Nom & Cut the Rope Official, previously known as ZeptoLab, is the YouTube channel maintained by Russian video game developer ZeptoLab, who created the popular Cut The Rope game series. This channel first uploaded videos of their games' trailers, but then their Om Nom Stories series got popular. Apart from the trailers and their series, they also make educational videos for kids which include their character Om Nom. ZeptoLab ZeptoLab was founded in 2010 by self-taught twins Efim and Semyon Voinov, who have been making games since the age of ten. “Zepto”, a math prefix meaning 10−21, was “meant to signify how truly boutique their operation was.” ZeptoLab has not received any external funding to produce their games. It also owns a game studio subsidiary in the UK and started a publishing division in 2017. Om Nom Stories This channel is mostly popular for this series. Om Nom, the main character in Cut The Rope series, appears in this series. A female counterpart, Om Nelle, was introduced from season 6. Their episodes mostly revolve around the plot of getting the candy at the end of each episode, but it's not the case from season 6 onwards. Each episode contains an easter egg object, which is revealed after the end of each episode but it doesn't reveal the location. Episode 00 Originally a pilot video for this series, this episode introduces Om Nom to the real world as he jumps out from the tablet in search for candy, but a cat interrupts his search and chases him until Om Nom gets back into the tablet again. Original (Season 1) The season was made with augmented animation, in which a boy receives Om Nom as a mysterious pet. It mostly involved Om Nom wandering around the house in search for candy. Time Travel (Season 2) Om Nom gets pulled by a time machine which mysteriously appeared in his home. He then travels across different eras where he meets his ancestors. He still manages to discover candy in each era, and so does the sweet appetite for his ancestors too. This was the last season to use augmented animation. Unexpected Adventure (Season 3) Om Nom's stash of candies got stolen by some spiders from a hot-air balloon. Om Nom also gets tangled on the net in which the candies are taken, but later drops down from it. Om Nom has to follow the path of the fallen candies to find them, while he also makes some new friends around his sweet journey. Magic (Season 4) Om Nom is lost in a magical world. He wanders around the world in search for candy but is amazed to find magical elements. These episodes were based on different fairy tales. For some reason, it has closed captions for most sounds made by Om Nom, background music, and other situations. This was the last season that was based on a game. Around The World (Season 5) Om Nom starts to travel around the world in search for different desserts around the world and he also gets to learn about the different traditions, cultures, and people of each country. Video Blog (Season 6) Om Nom tries his hands on making videos of popular internet trends to get popular on the internet. For some videos, he also called Om Nelle to cooperate with him in them. He always eats the candy after uploading his videos. Each episode has old episodes merged after the end of each video to make up the 10-minute video limit. Dream Job (Season 7) ??? Super-Noms (Seasons 8-11) ??? Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:YouTube Animators Category:Russian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views